This invention relates to a mounting apparatus for securing alternative grinding wheels to the output shaft of a portable rotary grinding machine, in which a threaded clamping device is used for cooperation with a threaded portion of the output shaft.
This new type of mounting means is intended to meet the securing requirements set up both for so called depressed centre grinding wheels and for plane cutting wheels.